Android TD-16
by Cry Woman
Summary: Berkat kemajuan teknologi pertengahan abad ke-23 perlahan-lahan robot juga sengaja diciptakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan manusia.


Berkat kemajuan teknologi pertengahan abad ke-23 perlahan-lahan robot juga sengaja diciptakan oleh tangan manusia yang ingin menyaingi sang pencipta, mereka sudah buta akan dosa dan kehidupan akhirat dan memilih kerlap kerlip dunia yang fana. Pikir otak mereka yang jenius 'hidup hanya sekali' mereka menghiraukan hukum alam tentang 'apa yang kau tanam maka itulah yang kau tuai.' Walau tujuan mereka cukup baik tentu itu pikiran bagi mereka yang juga gila akan harta benda dunia.

Kebanyakan dari mereka menciptakan robot pembantu dan robot hewan peliharaan, karena memang jenis itu yang saat ini lagi booming di pasar elektronika. Robot juga termasuk barang elektronik bukan?

* * *

Android TD-16

* * *

Aku, Haruno Sakura, aku dan keluargaku tinggal di desa konoha, desa yang masih asri jauh dari hiruk pikuk ramainya kota. Rumahku adalah rumah yang sederhana, keluargaku juga memelihara anjing jenis pug kecil lucu yang ku beri nama pakkun. Ya walaupun sebagian banyak dari tetanggaku menganggap pakkun tidak lucu sama sekali dikarenakan anjing ku itu punya raut muka yang datar menyebalkan. Oh ayolah mereka belum tahu saja bagaimana menggemaskannya pakkun ketika sedang manja denganku.

Anjingku itu anjing sungguhan hewan yang benar-benar bernyawa.

* * *

Android TD-16

* * *

"Kumohon bertahanlah." Di bawah dinginnya hujan salju seorang gadis terisak pelan sambil memeluk erat seekor anjing kecil yang tergelatak lemah tak berdaya. Terlihat dari luka kaki depan si anjing seperti habis dilindas oleh ban mobil, bentuknya yang pipih dan beberapa dari kukunya yang pecah mengeluarkan darah.

"Bajingan! Begitu di tabrak langsung lari begitu saja." Si gadis mengumpat pilu di atas tumpukan salju yang dingin.

Dari kejauhan seorang pemuda berpawakan tinggi tegap yang kebetulan lewat tak sengaja melihat adegan drama seorang gadis yang menangis sambil memeluk anjing kecil yang ia tebak pasti anjing milik si gadis.

Sang pemuda mencoba mendekat berniat membantu, kasihan juga melihat seorang gadis menangis sendiri di malam hujan salju yang dingin seperti ini. "Kau, baik-baik saja?"

Si gadis yang masih terisak dan memeluk anjing kecilnya menoleh mengikuti suara baritone yang ditujukan padanya. Bola mata jernihnya melebar terkejut. Sedetik itu juga tangisannya terhenti. 'Tampan sekali.' Batin si gadis norak karena baru pertama kali melihat pemuda tampan di desanya yang terpencil seperti konoha.

Masih dengan raut kaget dan hampir mimisan si gadis mengeluarkan hanya satu kata. "Apa?"

Sang pemuda berjongkok mensejajarkan dengan tinggi si gadis yang terduduk pasrah dengan muka yang sembab habis menangis.

"Datanglah ke tempatku, akan ku perbaiki."

Si gadis menatap penampilan sang pemuda dengan selidik takut-takut apabila pemuda di hadapannya ini bukan orang yang baik-baik mengingat sekarang malam hari dan ia hanya sendirian sambil memeluk anjingnya erat dibawah hujan salju yang dingin seperti ini. Wajar ia khawatir ia seorang perawan yang wajib waspada demi kelangsungan hidupnya, ya walaupun pemuda dihadapannya tampan tapi tetap saja kan ia seorang pria yang mungkin saja akan memperkosanya dan setelah itu membunuhnya lalu mayatnya dibuang di sungai yang dingin dan terbiarkan membeku. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Dan pria itu mengatakan apa tadi? Di perbaiki?

Ia mengernyit menatap pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda dihadapannya yang hanya mengenakan longsleeve dengan gaya turtleneck warna hitam dipadu celana kain warna abu tua dengan sepatu polos warna hitam. Tidak ada jaket tebal, syal, dan sepatu boot musim dingin yang harusnya melekat di tubuh tegapnya sangat kontras dengan penampilan si gadis yang memakai stelan lengkap musim dingin dengan tambahan penutup telinga bulu-bulu warna hitam. Apa ia tidak kedinginan? Batin si gadis.

Selang lama memandang sang pemuda tampan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki akhirnya si gadis mencoba bertanya dengan uap mengepul keluar dari mulut mungilnya. "Anda siapa?"

Sang pemuda tampan menjawab dengan raut datar tanpa emosi apapun di raut tegasnya. "Namaku Sasuke."

Itulah awal pertemuanku dengan Sasuke, di musim dingin saat usiaku baru menginjak 20 tahun.

* * *

**_Laboratorium penelitian_**

**_Uchiha instansi xxx_**

* * *

"Operasinya berhasil." Seorang pria berpawakan tinggi tegap dewasa berpakaian seperti dokter keluar dari ruangan serba putih dan membenarkan letak kaca mata yang membungkus mata tajamnya.

Ia empersilahkan si gadis untuk masuk keruangan tempat dimana anjing kecilnya dirawat.

Si gadis yang melihat anjingnya tergeletak tengkurap lemah dengan gips kecil yang sengaja di pasangkan di kaki depan anjing kecilnya reflek memeluk anjingnya dengan sayang. "Syukurlah pakkun masih bisa selamat."

Si gadis kembali menatap sang penyelamat pakkun dan mulai bertanya tentang hal yang sudah bertengger di benaknya sedari tadi. "Anda dokter?" ia melanjutkan dengan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal menggunakan telunjuk lentiknya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ini rumah sakit, setiap kali lewat kukira ini tempat laboratorium penelitian." Ia membungkuk. "Maaf." Dan tertawa canggung.

Si pria dewasa yang terlihat seperti dokter sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi kikuk si gadis. "Kau jujur sekali ternyata."

Sang pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi menjadi obat nyamuk dengan berdiri di samping si pria yang terlihat seperti dokter akhirnya menimpali. "Jangan bercanda terus profesor."

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita perlu berkenalan dulu sepertinya." Ia menyalami tangan si gadis "Aku Uchiha Itachi." Si gadis menerima jabatan tangan besar Itachi dengan pandangan yang sedang berpikir. "Saya sakura, Haruno Sakura." Itachi melanjutkan menunjuk pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri tegap di sebelahnya. "Dan ini Sasuke asistenku."

Sakura yang sudah tersadar dari acara berpikirnya reflek membelalakan mata kaget. "U-uchiha!?" dan berteriak histeris karena bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi, pria muda jenius penemu robot hebat hingga tingkat internasional yang ternyata tinggal di desa terpencil seperti konoha.

Setelah aksi histeris ala fansgirl dan sempat meminta foto dan juga tanda tangan itachi. Sakura yang sudah mendapat ijin itachi untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling ruang laboratorium, terkagum-kagum dengan semua robot canggih yang berada di laboratorium bernuansa putih silver modern.

Bentuknya macam-macam ada yang berbentuk seperti potongan tangan milik bymax di serial big hero yang pernah ia tonton, sakura bukan penggemar robot hanya saja waktu itu kakaknya sasori sedang menonton film 3D produksi Walt Disney yang lagi booming dimasanya itu, dan sakura hanya ikutan menonton saja.

Mata jernih sakura tertuju pada robot berbentuk menyerupai wooden mannequin hanya saja ini versi yang lebih canggih berwarna putih marmer juga bermata bulat hitam yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang dan tinggi seperti manusia, kira-kira jika di sejajarkan dengan sakura tingginya sama.

Dengan hati-hati sakura mencoba menyentuh kepala robot dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sugoii, jenis robot apa ini? Aku belum pernah lihat."

Profesor itachi yang kebetulan sudah selesai dengan layar canggihnya menimpali keingintahuan sakura. "Kau tertarik dengan robot?" itachi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tolong beri komentarmu untuk tipe terbaruku."

Sakura pun menoleh menatap itachi dengan raut yang berbinar. Bagaimana tidak senang ia ditunjuk secara langsung oleh profesor itachi untuk melihat robot terbaru buatannya.

Itachi tersenyum akan keantusiasan sakura, ia menunjuk tepat ke arah samping. "Dia tepat berdiri di depanmu."

Mata hijau dedaunan sakura melebar. "Apa!?"

Itachi mengangkat lengan robot yang mirip sangat mirip dengan manusia dan melinting sedikit kebawah lengan longsleeve hitam yang dikenakan robot manusia itu, guna menunjukan tulisan angka yang sengaja dibuat sebagai penanda, tepat berada di lengan kokoh bagian bawah robot manusia itu.

"Robot Android tipe TD-16."

Itachi menunjukan dengan senyum dewasanya yang menawan ciptaan tangan ajaibnya.

"Sasuke adalah robot yang saat ini aku ciptakan secara diam-diam."

Sakura melebarkan mata jernihnya. "Tidak mungkin."

Sasuke yang sedaritadi diam mencoba membaca ekspresi sakura mulai menjulurkan tangan besarnya ke hadapan sakura guna mengajak sakura untuk berjabat tangan. "Salam kenal, Sakura."

Sakura yang tersadar segera meraih jabatan tangan sasuke yang sebelumnya mengambang kaku di udara.

Deg! Sakura merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

'Dingin.. tangan tanpa rasa.' Sakura menatap telapak tanganya yang baru saja selesai bersalaman dengan tangan dingin sasuke dengan pandangan kosong ia berkata pelan. "Ini pasti bercanda kan?"

Profesor itachi menengahi mereka berdua yang masih saling pandang, si gadis dengan pandangan kosong seperti shock antara percaya dan tidak percaya dan si pemuda dengan pandangan datar tanpa perasaan. "Kuambil datanya ya sasuke." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya ke arah itachi. "Baik."

Profesor itachi mulai memasangkan tiga colokan data kecil berkabel panjang ke tengkuk sasuke, mengecek melaluli layar canggih hampir mirip seperti ipad hanya saja ini lebih besar dan mulai mencatat dengan lembar kertas penelitian. Selama pengambilan data mata tajam sasuke otomatis akan terpejam.

Sakura yang melihat interaksi antara Profesor dan asisten tampannya yang ternyata sebuah robot hanya bisa membatin tak percaya. 'Benar-benar robot.'

**TBC**

HAHAHAHAHAH! Saya bikin cerita baru dan sukses nelantarin cerita saya yang berjudul touch of emptiness. Ide saya lagi buntu untuk bikin ending cerita itu #gaadayangnanya

Oke, semoga kalian suka dengan cerita aneh kedua ku ya.. dan jangan lupa untuk klik bintang di pojok kiri bawah dan komen untuk kelangsungan cerita gaje ini.

Have a great day!

Sign~ヽ(・ω・')ゝ


End file.
